Izzy volturi trouble maker
by Im Weird So Get Use To It7
Summary: "Your late again Izzy." "Yes I know brother Aro, but you know I'm never on time." I said with a small smirk placed on my lips.   e left b in the forest, now 1000 year later there back, and it wont be pretty
1. Chapter 1 izzy

_**Izzy volturi trouble make**_

**A/N: ok I got the idea from TheCrazyLunaticAuthorofDoom but this is mine not his/ hers.**

**One more thing, I have two other stories can people plz review my story's I need ideas. I get writers block so easy. Plz and thank you plz and thank you magic, magic, magic.**

_Summary: Edward left Bella in the woods to die. But she went to the volturi to die. Now Izzy (she is Bella) has been with the volturi for about 111 years. And is a bit of a trouble maker. Pranks, jokes, you name it, she will do it. The Cullen's are back what will she do now? And what is she hiding?_

_**Izzy **_

Hi I'm Izzy volturi. I love the volturi. Aro and I have so much in and so little in cumin. We have gone a little crazy as we like to put it. We are always happy, we are scared of nothing, and we are very powerful. Thin again when I'm happy that is because I got a good idea, and when he is happy it's not good. When I say I'm scared of nothing I mean of nothing, not even Aro. And I have a lot of powers. I can copy the powers of other vampires. I have 22 powers because Aro will not let me go on missions. He says 'you are not well behaved so you have to stay home.' yah, yah, yah. Heard this all before.

I have two little secrets that I keep from them. 1). my power. Everyone think it's a shield. And 2). My past relationship with the Cullen's. No one knows about that. Not even Aro.

**Izzy's pov**

I was in my room getting ready. Girls are SUPOST to wear a dress and high heels. But nope I WARE skinny jeans and tank top with no shoes so I can run faster to get away form people. Today it was black skinny jeans and a red tank top that says 'I didn't do it'. And thin a little bit of black eye liner. Then I ran out of my room to the throne room to eat. Yes. I eat humans. They are so good…

When I was done I had to sit thru a long boring meeting so I can 'stay out of trouble' as the brothers put it. But I think of thing I can do for that day. So that doesn't help.

"Izzy, I'm so happy you could join us to day" Aro said with a big smile. Ops, I got cot. But which one? Now that is the real question.

"What I'm i in trouble for this time?" I said with big puppy dog eyes.

"Izzy I think you know what." Caius said with a smirk

I thought about that. Was it the Felix's mud shower or everyone's mud beds? No, I know it was the water on top of Aro's door, or could it be Heidi's spiders on her make-up. "Which one is it?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Heidi scream. Well… Heidi spiders are off that list. "WHO DID THIS…? IZZY GET YOU BUTT UP HERE"

"Aro sorry but I have to go. I think Heidi would like to speak to me." I said with a smirk. He nodded then I ran to Heidi. "What happened Heidi? Did you break a bed Again? I don't know how you do it? One you don't have a mate. And two you don't have boyfriend. And-."

"If you say one more word you will have one less arm." She threatened. Wow in my 111 years here I haven't seen Heidi this mad before. She took a deep breath to cool herself down. **(A/N**** sorry**** I'm a bad speller so I might have to change some words around. I know I'm a bad person **** lol) **"sorry but did you have to put spiders on my make-up. You know I don't like them." She wined. I just looked at her. "Are you going to answer?" I shook my head "well why not?" I told her in with my hands **(A/N: sorry forgot what it was called) **'well you said if I say one word I would have one less arm' she looked at me then screamed "GOD IZZY YOU CAN BE SO IMUCHURE! YOUR WORS THEN FELEX AND DEMICHREI PUT TO GETHER!" wow I must be good. They could be bad but wow I have to be a bad ass for here to scream at me.

Then I ran as fast as I can. I'm faster than any vampire in the world. So I must be fast.


	2. Chapter 2sorry

_**sorry internet is down on the house computer so slow so ill post when my labtop is bask up and again **__**SORRY**_


	3. Chapter 3 the talk with caius

_**Izzy Volturi trouble maker**_

**A/N: you know no one said that Caius is the dad figure to Bella. So you know what this is the first. And at least one more twists in this chapter. **_**The talk with Caius**_**. Hope you like it.**

_The talk with Caius _

I ran into the throne room. No one is here, good. Until I heard the door open, crap some ones here.

"Izzy, get over here now." It was Caius, not who I expected. So I ran to him. "Izzy can I take a walk with you plz."

"Of course master I would love to." I said confused. He never took a walk with me before.

"Plz Izzy don't call me master, call me Caius, for now" He said. I nodded once still confused. We ran into his sound prof room. We sat in silent till he said- vary slowly I might add. "Izzy I'm about to say something that only Marcus and Aro knows do you under stranded." I nodded once. He took a long unneeded berth. "Izzy, you are my favorite member of the guard for now. I see you as a daughter, that's why I was picked to change you." So that's why… wait, WHAT he sees me as a what? Why does he say for now?

_!#$ %^&*() Flash back) (*&^%$#!_

_I walked into the throne room. I was still human then. I had no fear of the volturi. I die or I get turned, I mean what's to worry. I kept replaying the letter I wrote for Charlie…_

_**Dear dad and mom,**_

_**I love you with all my heart. I hope you can forgive me for how you last saw me. But I need to do this. You won't see me again, but I'll see you, in the shadows. **_

_**Goodbye I love you. Forever and always.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Isabella (Bella) swan **_

_What I'm I doing? Is this what I want? What I need? My thoughts where interrupted by Aro. _

"_Welcome to the volturi." The one with strait black hair –Aro- said. It jest my luck Aro choose me. But instead of eating me he called the one with strait white hair –Caius- over. He had just finished his human a tall sporty looking girl with nerdy looking glasses. _

_After about two min Caius took my neck and said "this might hurt just a little" and bite into my neck. No pain, no fire, no… nothing. I felt nothing for three days._

"Wow I- I don't know what to say" I said "do you want me to call you dad, daddy, or Caius?"

"You can call me daddy when no one is here other than the volturi. And dad or master outside or when someone is here. How does that sound?" he asked/ told me.

"I love it thank you daddy. But there's more I know it."

I could feel him stiffen under me. "Yes, my brothers/ you uncles and I have decided that you could be… you could be volturi leader."

**(A/N: was going to stop here but it's too short)**

I froze. The leader of the vampire world. Yesterday they won't let me go on a mission, now the leader. I think I froze for like 5 min now I need to respond. "I would love to daddy." He let out a berth I think he thought that I would say no. "Do I get a thrown and get to be called mistress and stuff like that."

"Yes Izzy, yes you do. Let go tell everyone the good news." He said.

We told everyone. To say that they were shocked is the understatement of the year.

_**Is this going to be fun years?**_

_**Hell yes!**_


	4. Chapter 4 powers

Izzy volturi trouble maker

**A/N: hi how do you like the story so far? Good? Bad? Ok? Tell me. **

**Ok I'm loking for this story, it's like when Bella's a scrupus -like Tanya and all them- but they need like sex to live and blood makes them want sex more. It is an Alec/ Bella thing. But might not say it I have been looking for that for like months and I need to find it. - Thanks **

Powers

What color should my thrown be? I know… dark purple. Yes that's it. (Daddy's thrown is red. Aro's is black. And Marcus' is dark blue.) Yesterday my daddy said that I could be the queen of all vampires and the day I told them my powers.

_!#$ %^&*() flash back) (*&^%%$#!_

"_Daddy! Brothers!" I yelled. Wearied right? I know. But I think of my uncles as my brothers._

"_Yes, Izzy." Aro and daddy yelled back. Marcus does not talk much. I don't blame him. After Edward left I didn't talk once for one week. Then Charlie –wine- dragged me out of my room and made me talk. I still miss Charlie. He died about 15 years ago. I did watch him like I said I would. He got married to a girl named Alex, and had 3 more kids named Mary, Matt, and Mikey. Mikey died in the army at the age of 29 and had 2 kids with a girl named Rachel. Mary died 12 years ago at 90, got married to a boy named Julian and had 6 kids. And Matt died a year ago, got married to a girl named Taylor and had a girl named Erika. None of them got a divorce. _

_They walked in human speed. "I need to tell you my powers, I-"daddy cut me off._

"_But we know your powers –two shields- right? Right?"_

_I looked down not wanting to see their faces. "Yes and no, I have more. I can copy powers." I looked up at to see daddy disappointed, Aro happy and disappointed, and Marcus… well he looked the same sad, bored, and depressed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Can you forgive me?"_

_They nodded and left. I ran to my room, and cried all night. I'm so glad I can cry tears. _

_!#$ %^&*() end of flash back) (*&^%$#!_

It took all night for them to forgive me. The longest night of my endless life. Ok back to present.

"Daddy, I want it to be dark purple." I told daddy. He nodded and told a lower guard what I wanted. Then turned to me.

"Izzy," he started. "How many powers do you have?" **(A/N: ok I've been thinking… she should have more powers, because people that died in the volturi –like how Edward did in NM-so she has more than 22 or so powers)**

"30 no it's 32" I said. Wow, I feel like an ass. "daddy do you rely forgive me. Because if you don't I'll do almost anything to have you forgive me. I-"dam he cut me off.

"Izzy, stop talking. Please. Thank you." He ran his hand throw his long white hair. I was about to say sorry but he gave me a look that said 'if you say one more word you will be ashes' so I didn't.

**1000 years later. Edward's pov (didn't see that one did you :] )**

I looked down on the ugly little necked human. God , how many humans have I had sex with… about 277 or so. It could have been 278 if that little daughter- of- a- birch wouldn't have gotten away. I blame jasper. He almost killed her, then I had to leave her. The only good thing about her was that she knew about us. No one else ever found out. But she is a birch.

_Isabella_

Or Bella as she would like it. She probly died years ago. She could have killed our family, when James was here. And with the volturi. I'm surprised that she told no one our secret when she was alive.

"Good morning, sue" I said as I looked down at the human. She was Goth/ punk/ emo. Like me-not- we both love skate boarding –not- and rock music- not.

"hi Edward" her ugly voice was loud in the once quite room. I started to make love to her when Alice came in the room.

"Edward, you can have sex tonight. We –"pointing to her and sue-"need to go shopping" she added in her mind_ for_ _the stupid skate boards again_ I had to chuckle at that. She hated to shop for skate boards jest as much as I do.

"Ok Alice, good bye Edward" and she took the sheets and ran into the bath room to change.

_We got invited to the volturi for some new queen. _Did Marcus get a new wife? I was about to say it when Alice thought _no it's not like a new wife. But like a new _queen _like queen, queen. They had her as queen for 1000 years or so but she showed them now that she could be a good queen. The new volturi leader look is: Aro- happy, Caius- mad, Marcus- sad/ board, and the new queen Izzy- a trouble maker_ wow a trouble maker. I think I might like the new queen Izzy. She could be my 278 person I had sex with. And the 100th vampire I had sex with. God I love sex…

_**5 days later. The Volturi' front door. E pov**_

I brook up with sue yesterday saying that my family and I are moving to New York and we are never coming back.

We walked in the throne room and I saw the last person I would have like to ever see again…

_Isabella… _

**A/N: like the Edward? Tell me about it. So Edward changes his aperients with the girl he will have sex with. I have 3 more stories how need reviews **

**5 or more reviews and the faster the updates will be.**

**Ps. it's cool to have all the favorers and alerts but I need reviews soon **

**Pss. The pole on the bottom is the results so far. I WILL TAKE IT DOWN IN 2 WEEKS SO VOTE NOW it's on my profile. (Will do this for every pole I have)**

**What team are you on? more then Edward and Jacob but pick one then the other teams plz :**

1

Jacob

2 » 14%

2

Edward

1 » 7%

3

Jasper

1 » 7%

4

Maggie

1 » 7%

5

Emmett

1 » 7%

6

Renesme

1 » 7%

7

Alice

1 » 7%

8

Alec

1 » 7%

9

Demetri

1 » 7%

10

Caius

1 » 7%

11

volturi

1 » 7%

12

Seth

1 » 7%

13

wolf pack

1 » 7%

14

Belle

0 » 0%

15

Rose

0 » 0%

16

Carlisle

0 » 0%

17

Esme

0 » 0%

18

nomads

0 » 0%

19

Jane

0 » 0%

20

Felix

0 » 0%

21

Aro

0 » 0%

22

Marcus

0 » 0%

23

Garret

0 » 0%

24

Kate

0 » 0%

25

Tanya

0 » 0%

26

Irina

0 » 0%

27

czarina

0 » 0%

28

Amazon

0 » 0%

29

Denali

0 » 0%

30

Egyptian

0 » 0%

31

Irish

0 » 0%

32

Romanian

0 » 0%

33

Cullen

0 » 0%

34

Paul

0 » 0%

35

Leah

0 » 0%

36

Sam

0 » 0%

37

Charlie

0 » 0%

38

vampire

0 » 0%

Unique Voters:

4


	5. Chapter 5 young love

_**Izzy volturi trouble maker**_

**A/N: sorry about the name change, my mom said that if I would like to keep my fanfiction account I had to put my brother in my name. I don't get why she did not let him get his own, but o well. **

**I just note that I never said this so here it is: I don't own twilight, SM dose, but I wish I did. **

_**Young love**_

**5 days latter Bella's pov (1,111 years before Edward come)**

I was sitting on my dark purple thrown when an old looking –like physically 80 year old- vampire came running in asking for death. He had a power, the power to make a tattoo on vampires skin, must have done tattoos as a human. "Izzy what do you think?" Aro said. That is when the old vampire thing looked at me, just sitting there watching and enjoying the show.

"What- who are you?" the old vampire shuddered. Wow no one knows who I am. This could be fun.

"My name is Izzy, your queen." I said with no emotion in my voice. Aro can I kill him?" he nodded once saying yes and I turned to him and said "any last words?"

"I love you, Sara." Then I ripped off his head and killed him. Jane and Alec took him and burned him.

"How was that daddy?" I said as I ran up too him and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Very good, you could be our little secret assassin. Do you like that?"

"Love it" then I put the words ASSASSIN on my right shoulder in fancy writing. "Like it?" I asked.

"How did you do that?" Aro asked. Always loves more powers I can get.

"It was the old man thing power." And pointed to the ashes

"Nice" daddy said.

**1000 years latter Bella's pov (five days before Edward)**

The past 1000 years have been awesome years. With running all over the place. No one knows who I am, because the only 'outsiders' that have seen me are dead. And I have almost 1,000 powers. Cool, right? But all good things come to an end, life has little meaning. The only person holding me to this earth is Alec, and without him I would kill myself.

Today is one of the 'meetings' as Aro likes to call them. I was still in my tower when daddy came and knocked on my door. "Come in." I whispered. Life was not the same, and I don't like it. Life was fun, existing, and different. But now it is boring, boring, and guess what? Boring. Who knew life could be like this.

"Hello Izzy. The meeting is starting now. Would you like to come with me?" he said quietly.

"Yes let's go." I got up when I had an idea. **(A/N: the idea is from a person I forgot the name of. So the idea is not mine.) **I needed to go to this meeting to do it. Daddy looked surprised but, never the less, ran with me to the throne room. When we got there I walked a slow human speed to my thrown, much to the guard's dismay, and sat down.

"Your late again Izzy." Aro scolded at me.

"Yes I know brother Aro, but you know I'm never on time." I said with a small smirk placed on my lips. Again Aro –and the guard- was shocked like daddy, but Marcus was not. I wonder why. Fine you got me, me and Marcus made a bet that they would be shocked and I won. You never bet agent me. My seer skills are 100% correct, unlike the Cullen's seer Alice.

"Ok let just get this started." Aro started. "We are going to have gests over in seven days-"I cut him off.

"You never told me. Who are they?" I snapped a question at him. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"The danlelies." (A/N: know that is not how you spell it but I don't know how to- :P) I have heard of them, they are the other animal dreading vampires.

"Ok you can continue." I said slumping down in my thrown. When that got unconfterble I sat sideways in my thrown. Aro kept talking, but I was not paying attention. After five minutes of the meeting I got bored, so I teleported to daddy's office and locked the door. It took three minutes for them to find me. Daddy's office door is vampire proof, so they can't take the door down.

The phone started to ring and I picked it up. "Hello, who is speaking?" I asked the person on the other line.

"This is Carlisle Cullen. Is Caius available?" he asked. I almost dropped the phone when he said his name. It is a Cullen. I may have gotten over them, but I never thought that I would ever talk to them again.

I put my 'trouble maker mode' on, as Felix likes to call it. "No but, you're a veggie vamp right? I've heard about you." He was shocked to say the least. Mot Meany people will do this, exspeshily in the volturi.

"Well yes, I am. Can you give the phone to Caius?" he said grumpily. Carlisle is grumpy, I wonder why.

"I can, but I will not." I said.

"Why not?" he asked. "I will call back, and when I tell him that you would not give him the phone. He will be mad." He threatened me. Was he trying to scare me? Because it not working.

"Ok whatever." I said wall rolling my eyes even thought he can't see me.

Daddy found a key for the door and ran into the room. "What are you doing!" he yelled at me.

"Shh, I'm on the phone. Sorry about that. You needed Caius, and here he is." With that I tossed the phone and ran to my room and sat down and thought about the Cullen's, and all the good and bad times I had with them.

**Caius' POV.**

When Izzy ran out of the room I took the phone and said. "Hello this is Caius. Who is speaking?"

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen; can I ask who that was?" He asked. Well he just did ask, but I will tell him.

"That was my daughter in every think but blood." I told him. "But that is not why you called me, why did you call me?" I half asked half yelled into the phone.

"Well I was wondering if I and my family could come over there. Two of my sons and one daughter have been… depressed for a while, and we need to move soon. So can we come for a little bit, just till we find a place to live? Please?" he sounded desperate, but he will have to talk to Aro to have a final answer.

"You will have to talk to Aro, but I am ok with It." we said our goodbyes and I ran to talk to my daughter, I won't tell her about the Cullen's. That will be a surprise for her to wait and see.

**Aro's POV.**

The phone was ringing so I picked it up and said hello. It was Carlisle and he would like to come over soon. I told him that it would be ok and he can come over for a little and so his 'family' could be happier. He asked what to tell his family, I told him to say they were invited to come over. He agreed and we said our goodbyes and I hung-up to find Alec and Jane standing hand in hand looking up at me with a confused expression.

"Hello Jane, alec." Alec and Izzy are very close. Izzy has blocked my brothers and the twins' thoughts from me so I can't see if they are mates or not. But the way they act around each other, I think they are.

"Hello master." They said.

"What do you need?" I asked them.

"We wondered if you know where Izzy is. We can't find her." Jane said. "And Alec has something to tell her." She added quietly.

"Something to tell her. What could it be?" I said with a raised eye browed.

"Nothing." Alec said quickly. He is hiding something, and I need to find out what it is.

"Ok she is…" I stopped and lesion for her breathing. "She is in her room, under her bed." I said

"Ok, thank you master." They said then ran off. Young love.

**Izzy's POV.**

Daddy tried to find me but he couldn't. I hid under my bed and stopped breathing. When I started breathing again Alec and Jane came up and looked under the bed. Jane stood by the door and Alec came and gave me a little kiss in the lips. I asked Marcus and he told me we are mate, but I never told Alec. He needed to find out on his own. So we have been dating for 1,000 years now. So he must be slow. "Hello my queen." Jane said. She only puts up with me because of Alec, but I can tell that she does not like me.

"Hello Jane." I said coldly. I have been trying to be nicer to Jane, but I stopped when she was not- if anything meaner to me. Then I looked at Alec. "Hello, how did you find me?" I asked him.

"Aro told us where you are." Of course it was Aro. "Jane you can go now." She nodded once and ran out the door. When the door closed Alec's lips attacked mine. After about an hour of kissing Alec stopped and said. "I know you know we are mates, I found out today. So will you come to the roof at sun set, I need to do something."

"Yes, goodbye." We kissed for a minute then he had to go. I wonder what he needs to show me.

**On the roof~ Izzy's POV.**

At sunset I ran to the roof to find Alec with a bottle of blood on a picnic blanket. Alec's face was glowing in the little sun that was on his face. I ran over to him and gave him a kiss saying thank you. When we stopped kissing we started to drink the blood wale talking. "So is this what you wanted to show me." I asked him after the blood was gone.

"Yes but now I have something to ask you." He stood up then when down on one knee. Omg is he going to ask me to- my thought where cut short by Alec. "Izzy, we have been dating for years and now I know you are the right one for me, you are my mate for gods' sacks. I guess what I am trying to say is; will you marry me?" It was I really cheesy thing but, when he is nerves he says things like that.

"Yes." I cried with real tears. I can do all things human, but getting heart. I have had sex one time with Alec. Aro put a thing I blood that is like alcohol, so when I say I was drunk, I was. We started kissing again, I teleported us to my room and we had a good time.

**Alec's POV.**

When me and Izzy where… done, we got dressed and went for a walk. We walked hand on hand up and down the streets of Italy. People would get out of our way or if they knew who we were they would bow down in respect. We did not talk much, but we did think, I thought about when Izzy told me about her past, she was hart broken when Edwardo left her. Then her best friend was a werewolf. But I remember what she told me like it just happened yesterday.

_~~~~flash back. Little under 1,000 years ago~~~~_

_Izzy walked into my room and sat down next to me. We sat in silence until she started to talk. "Alec, you told me about your past human life and now, I think you need to hear mine. Would you like to know my past?" she asked the question that the brothers have been trying to get out of her for years._

"_Yes I would love to hear your past." And it was true, Izzy does not trust many people, and when she does you better feel lucky._

"_Ok, my life was full of broken promises and betrayal. Are you sure you would like to know my past?" I nodded. "Ok let us see, my name was Isabella Marie swan, daughter of Charlie swan, Renée dewier. My parents got married at 19 and had me at 20. They split when I was 2 and I lived with my mom, I when to see my dad every summer for 2 weeks. It broke my dad's heart when my mom left, he we never the same after that. I would always go fishing with him and his friend Billy black. I stopped seeing my dad when I turned 1 ten when my mom got a boyfriend, he said he had no money to pay for the plane ticket. _

"_Despite not seeing my dad; I had a normal life until I was 17 and went to live with my dad he lived in the same house and fished at the same time, but he cut off all emotion to the outside world. My first day of school was ok until I went to biology, and a boy named Edward was glaring at me like I smelled bad, or something." She stopped and started to laugh._

"_Then he was gone for a week, and when he did come back he was all friendly and trying to be friend me. A van almost killed me, but Edward saved me. We did not talk for about three months until I was almost raped in an alley. When he did talk to me, it was I love you Bella and we can spend forever together._

"_We dated for a few months and told me he was a vampire, until my 18__th__ birth day when I got a paper cut and his brother jasper attacks me. A few days later he broke up with me in the woods. I was a zombie for months, until I went to my friend's house and we started to hang out. He went home in the middle of a movie one day, I saw him once after that and that was when he attacked a nomad vampire in front of me. _

"_I found out he was a werewolf that day. I never saw him again. The next day I came here to die, but I was changed into a vampire. Coming here was the best decision of my life." She was crying at the end, I held her tight until the night was over. We started dating after that. _

_~~~~end of flash back~~~~_

I wish she could see her old friends, but they have all been dead for 1,000 years now. But I do wonder about her werewolf friend. He could still be alive. But I also wonder if we could at least go to forks, and see what happened to her old friends. I should ask Aro.

"Hay, you looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?" she looked up at me with her big round crimson eyes. Most people that turn into a vampire grow taller, but she went from 5'6'' to a 4' 6'' one foot from her original height. So I am 4'' taller than her.

I came up and raped my arms around her and bent down to her height. "Shouldn't you know, you are the mind reader?" I whispered into her ear, than stood up so I was taller than her again.

"You know that I don't go into your mind, others I might, but not yours. You should feel special." She said then playfully hit my arm. "So what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about when you told me about you past." I answered her question.

"Cool I was thinking about when you told me yours." She stood on her tippy toes and gave me a small sweet kiss. "Let us go tell my brothers and my dad, about us." She showed the ring I gave her. It was a gold band with a red colored diamond in the middle, the best one I could find.

"Do you think they will be mad?" I asked her.

"No, but if they are, I will give my best puppy dog eyes and then they will say yes."

When we got back, we when to the throne room to see not only the brothers but the wives too. "Hello Izzy and Alec, what do you need?" Aro asked. Now or never.

"Um, me and um Izzy are um-" she cut me off.

"Wow you are slow. Brothers, sisters, mom, dad, me and alec are engaged." She said holding up her hand showing them her ring. The wives ran right up and congratulated her. The brothers on the other hand were still looking at her then at me then her hand. It took them 10 minutes for them to go and congratulate her. Caius looked mad at me. "What about Alec? He is getting married too." The wives looked over at me then waved me over.

"Alec, can we talk to you?" The brothers asked me.

"Yes masters." I walked over to them. "What do you need maters?" I think I knew, but you never know.

"Why did you not ask me before you asked her?" Caius asked/ yelled at me. "You might have needed her father's promishion! I don't like it, but she looks so happy. I say yes to the marriage, if it is ok with my brothers." I looked at the other brothers.

"Izzy." Marcus' raspy –from the lack of use- made the room go quite. "Can you unblock some of my mind; just my power." She seemed hesitant, but quickly agreed. He put his hand in Aro's and two minutes later Aro spoke.

"Yes I see, they are? I knew it. Yes I'm ok with the marriage." Marcus nodded once saying that he is ok with it. Cool I got the brothers to be ok with the marriage.

"Thank you that means a lot coming from you, masters." Aro put his hand on my shoulder.

"Please call us Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I looked up in surprise, but nodded never the less.

"Thank you… Aro." We left hand in hand to –finally- give her the mate's mark. It was fun.

**Four days later~ Izzy's POV.**

Aro called me and Alec to the throne room, he said some coven was here and they were friends with the danlelies. When we came in everyone was sitting down either on the floor or in a thrown waiting for the coven to come. Alec and I sat down in my thrown and when the door opened I saw the last coven I would ever like to see again…

_The Cullen's._

**A/N: this chapter was like seven pages, that is a lot for me. I hope the big chapter will make up for the long wait. I did most of it like a month ago so the bottom might be better. So I will try to update most of my stories soon. So goodbye.**

**:P**


End file.
